Destroyed Mailboxes
by RedfieldFamilyFan24
Summary: When Noel finds Leon S. Kennedy's name and address in her secretive mother's stuff, she decides that this might be a good chance to find out more about her and what she really does for a living. However when she crashes into Leon's mailbox and destroys it, things get complicated. Probably just a one shot, but who knows?


This is probably just going to be a one shot, but it was really fun to write so maybe I'll do something more later. Feel free to review. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

All Noel wanted was to get a little closer to Kennedy's house. Not a lot. Just a tiny itty bitty bit, but that didn't stop the car from somehow crashing into his mailbox. She had been a mile from it! Or at least that was what she planned, but Noel always had driving accidents like this.

She swore as she pushed the car door open and pretty much jumped out of it. Please let it not be bad. Please let it not be bad. Please let the car look as beautiful as it had ten minutes ago. Her mother had given her this car even though her aunt and uncle said it was a bad idea. Since her mother was not usually around and Noel lived with her aunt and uncle, she usually listened to them. Luckily not this time. Noel had looked so hot and cute in her fancy red Corvette.

At least she had until she had crashed it the first time.

Noel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her Corvette was still in decent shape. It didn't look like the mail box had hurt it.

However, it had hurt the mailbox. It was now lying sadly on its side. Oh shit… She wasn't even supposed to be here. She had been digging through her mother's stuff, which usually resulted in finding nothing since her mother was good at hiding things. Things she didn't want found. When Noel had found the paper with Kennedy's name and address, she had been surprised, but also happy. She wanted to find out more about what her mother really did for a living and she knew this could help.

Noel didn't do anything right away though. She knew that what her mother did couldn't be completely illegal, but eventually curiosity had gotten the better of her like always. She was such an idiot.

Noel examined the mailbox wondering if there was a way to put it back up. Soon she saw that wasn't going to happen. It had been snapped in half.

"Damn it," Noel said, kicking at the grass on the perfect yard. This whole house was perfect like the kind a family out of a sitcom might have. It was weird given that her mother had this address. This didn't look like the kind of people she had imagined her mother working with.

But maybe that was part of Kennedy's disguise. He'd pretend to be an average American, but really work for some evil company or who knows? Noel would have a better idea if she knew what her mother actually did for a living.

Noel glanced at the mailbox. Maybe she should just leave it. Yeah, that was probably the best thing to do. It might make her a crappy person, but it was better than being a dead person.

She didn't get the chance to get out of there though because that was when Kennedy walked out of his house. What? He wasn't even supposed to be here. She had been so sure that he was gone. She had watched it for almost an hour and a car had even left. It must have just been one of his friends. Damn it. Damn it all!

This Leon Kennedy didn't look like a murderer or anything with his boy band hair and cool jacket and jeans. Some people would probably think he was handsome, at least for someone who was probably her mom's age. That didn't mean he couldn't be some kind of sociopath. They looked just like normal people or so Noel had been told.

Kennedy's eyes widened when he saw that his mailbox was destroyed. Yeah, this was going to be bad.

"You destroyed my mailbox," Kennedy said, staring at it.

"Uh… this is your mailbox?" Noel heard herself saying. What the hell, Noel? She liked to say witty things, but that wasn't witty at all. It was just stupid and now wasn't the time to be a smart alec anyway. "I mean I'm sorry."

Noel tugged at her long dark hair. She should have just left as soon as she hit it. She could have checked her car for damage later. Now she was stuck talking to this Kennedy. Even if he wasn't a psycho she was in trouble. He might call the police and then they would call her aunt and uncle who would finally be able to convince her mother that she shouldn't have the Corvette.

Noel would have to ride on the bus to school like a loser.

"How did you even hit it?" Kennedy said, going over and looking at it. He sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't even move."

"It was just there," Noel said, but she didn't even know how she had hit it. She didn't know how she hit a lot of the things she did. Some of her friends would joke it was because of her race that she was a bad driver, but that pissed Noel off. It had nothing to do with it. Her aunt, uncle, mom, and cousins were great drivers. Noel was just the one who could hardly drive in a straight line.

She wasn't even sure how she passed her license test.

"I mean…" Noel said, trying to think of something better to say. "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

She was a bit surprised he wasn't accusing her of texting or calling her friends. She never did that when she was driving. It didn't make a difference.

"I can pay for it," Noel said, but that was a lie. When her mother was around, she would give her a good allowance, but Noel always spent it right away. She, maybe like this Kennedy guy given his nice jacket, liked fashion and you had to spend money to look your best. All her money was gone now.

If Kennedy wanted money now then she would have to call one of her friends and beg her to lend some to her. There was a chance they wouldn't be able to and then she would be stuck calling her aunt and uncle who would kill her. She didn't know why they were so opposed to her driving. It wasn't like they bought her car or paid her insurance. That was all her mother.

Kennedy sighed and ran his hand through his boy band hair. "I actually just bought this."

"Just bought it?" Noel asked.

"I crashed into it last week," Kennedy said, shaking his head.

Noel stared at him. Really? She hadn't heard of anyone else crashing into mailboxes besides her. She didn't know why no one else did. They blended into the whole suburban environment.

"Where were you even heading?" Kennedy asked.

"Bingo," Noel said before she could keep herself from saying something stupid. She was so used to spitting out cheesy one liners that she did it without thinking sometimes. "I mean that I—"

She didn't get to finish because then Kennedy actually laughed at it. She took a step back. That was the last thing she had been expecting. Usually adults told her not to get smart with her. They didn't laugh about it.

"I used to say that. People would always tell me it was corny and dumb," Kennedy said. He grinned at her. "I'm Leon S. Kennedy."

Noel already knew that, but she wasn't going to tell him that.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kennedy," Noel said, trying to be polite and respectful. She could be charming when she wanted to be. Her uncle always said it was one way she was like her mother. He always made it sound like being at all like her mother was a bad thing. "And I don't think it's cheesy. I think it's clever and witty."

"It totally is," Kennedy said. "And it's fine just calling me Leon."

"I'm sorry again about your mailbox. I'm usually a really good driver," Noel said. She hoped that he didn't notice all the scratches on her car. She hoped that no one noticed, especially her mother. She knew her mother wouldn't yell at her, but she might be disappointed in her. That would be even worse.

Even though Noel and her mother were so different and her mother was gone so often, she got along with her mother and considered herself close with her. She always felt like she could tell her mother almost anything. Maybe not about how she had crashed and scratched the car she bought her but everything else. Noel would tell her mother about her crushes and her mother always gave her the best advice to get them to notice her. When she was younger, she would tell her mother when kids were meant to her, and her mother always came up with the best ways to get revenge.

Noel never actually used any of her mother's ideas or did anything to get revenge, but she liked talking about it.

Her mother might not be the kind of parent who packed their kids lunches, but Noel didn't care. Her mother might not be the kind of parent who took her kids to over priced amusements parks with long lines full of sweaty parents. No, her mother took her to places like Paris. Most mothers would just tell their children to not walk home alone at night, but Noel's mother took her shooting and gave her B.O.W. killing tips, not that Noel even wanted to run into one of those.

Noel just wished that she was around more, but she understood why her mother was gone. She had work.

Though it would be nice if she knew what her mother truly did for a living.

"It's okay," Kennedy, or rather Leon, said bringing her out of her daydream.

"What?" Noel blinked. Had she heard that right?

"It's fine. I'll pay for it," Leon said. "It's not a big deal. It's just a mailbox. You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine…" Noel said, still not believing this.

"That's what's important," Leon said. "And I can afford to buy a new mailbox. Maybe it's just not in a good place. That could be why we both hit it."

Noel didn't say anything at first. It looked like it was just in a normal mailbox place. She still nodded.

"What's your name?" Leon asked her.

Noel paused. Great… She should have known that he was going to ask her this. Yeah, he might seem like he wasn't a creepy or a sociopath, but she could be wrong. Then again Noel was a good judge of character.

Still she hesitated.

"I could always find out with your license plate. I have connections," Leon said.

Noel's dark eyes widened. What did he mean by connections? Maybe he was someone horrible her mother had met at her job.

"Just with my job," Leon said. He must have realized she was alarmed. "I work for the US government."

"Oh…" Noel said, frowning. He worked for the US government? That made even less sense. Why would her mother have the name and address of someone in the US government? She knew her mother had nothing to do with them.

At least that was what she thought.

"My name's Noel," Noel said, finally introducing herself.

"Like-"

"Yes like Christmas," Noel said, rolling her eyes. People always said that. "And no I wasn't born that day or even in December."

Her mother always told her that she named her after her father. Sure Noel might have been a unisex name, but she wouldn't have liked to be a guy with that name. It was strange her mother even named her after her father, but she seemed to like him. Whenever Noel asked about him, her mother would say that he was a great guy.

Once Noel had volunteered with TerraSave and when her mother found out and Noel told her she one day wanted to work for them, she had told Noel just how proud she was. Her mother always supported her dreams, but this was still surprising. She had then shocked Noel even more by telling her that she was just like her father and that he fought the good fight too.  
Apparently not for TerraSave though. Noel had asked.

"Pretty," Leon said.

"Thank you so much for not making me pay," Noel said. She should get out of here. She might not have been able to figure out what she wanted, but at least she wasn't going to have to pay for a new mailbox or worse have her aunt and uncle find out about this. It could have been much worse. "I should go though. Don't want to miss Bingo."

Noel wished she could have found out how her mother knew him, but maybe she would come back here again some time when she knew that he was gone. Maybe her mother had just met him in Raccoon City. Her mother was a Raccoon City survivor. It was one of the reasons Noel wanted to be in TerraSave. Her mother might not be scarred from it, but Noel knew that other people were.

Noel could be a bitch and she might be a tiny bit spoiled, but she still wanted to help people. She always had.

"Yeah, I imagine you wouldn't," Leon said as Noel went over to her car door and opened it. She gave him a weak smile.

"It should be very exciting," Noel said sarcastically.

Leon nodded. "Wait, you didn't tell me your full name."

Noel frowned. She could just lie but he could always check her license plate number and find out who it was registered to.

"Noel Wong," Noel said.

Leon's eyes widened and he took a step back, but Noel ignored it. She got into her car door and slammed it shut. She drove away without even looking back.


End file.
